Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, such as mobile phone displays, laptop displays, navigation device screens, and TV screens, have become widely used in modern life. An alignment layer is often set or formed on the display substrate of an LCD. The alignment layer can provide initial alignment orientations for the liquid crystal molecules. Often, the process to produce the alignment layer may be referred to as the rubbing process. The rubbing process may include the step of rubbing the polyimide layer on the substrate. For example, a liquid crystal display pixel may be divided into four sub-pixels. The alignment layer would then be produced, The rubbing process may then be applied to the sub-pixel areas, When a voltage is applied, multi-domain liquid crystal molecules with different alignment would be formed. However, the rubbing process may require specialized rubbing material and equipment, and may be costly.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve or partially solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.